Jhannison
"Jhannison: My answer to a hypocritical Paladin-like thing. Or a Knight Templar Villain. Or something." Jhannison is an Abyssal boy who is an ex-pat to die Schwarzenebel. He has a tendency to hate everything around him, and strives to constantly better himself to vanquish "Evil". Physical Description Race: Abyssal Age: 365 years Sex: Male Hair: Golden blonde, coifed bangs, down to his shoulders, almost always in a ponytail. (Think Drew Daniels, but without the inked bottom.) Eyes: Deep blue, a very vibrant shade of it, sort of large, and very sparkly. Build: Ectomorph. He's a skinny little thing. Although he has SOME muscle in his chest and shoulders. Skintone: Healthy pale. Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs Personality Alignment: Lawful Evil MBTI: ISTJ - Inspector Sexuality: Celibate, although he is straight. Jhannison has a strong "Vanquish all evil" complex, which is ironic when you realize that he himself is Abyssal, and has a red Gem, he's as fallable as anyone else. However, Jhannison often does not see his own hypocrical nature, and instead insists that he is a harbinger of justice. Really, if he weren't evil out the wazu, he'd make an excellent Paladin. Abilities Jhannison first and foremost is a Reformist Magischer, although he often leads people to believe that he Conservative to hide his bits of physical strength. He wears the robes of a Conservative, and does not allow others to see him eat (except on the week's end celebratory feast in the Castle Schwarz). He does this to hide the fact that he has some genuine skill with weaponry, mainly a bastard sword that he keeps magically hidden. He also has strong skill in detecting and divination, namely Detect Good, Detect Evil, and Detect Magic. Depression and Bloodletting Although there are no therapists in die Schwarzenebel (and there really should be), experts who study the world believe that Jhannison suffers from a sort of misplaced depression. Much of this is shown by his lack of appetite (comparitively to the average Abyssal), and his long periods of crushing misery and feelings of hopelessness. Another indicator is his "Addiction" to bloodleting. Jhannison practices bloodletting as his own brand of atonement. He believes that if he "Bleeds out his Abyssal Blood", that he will cease to be tainted, evil, and every other negative stereotype associated with Abyssals. It is sometimes believed by experts that a lot of Jhannison's misplaced aggression, anger, and hatred for other beings stems from his depression, and his own insecurities concerning himself. (Sometimes it is assumed that he is projecting his own problems and negative traits onto others, thus causing his hatred of them.) Relationships Serstasia- Detests her, and sees her only as a tool to leave the Abyss. Has slept with her once, and atones for it near constantly. (However, he can't help but feel the occasional bit of kinship with her, since she is a fellow Abyssal.) Harra- Dislikes her heavily. He sees her as weak, and believes her possession of die Schwarzenmacht causes her to be a dangerous being who must be killed. King Schwarz- Respects him for maintaining law and order, hates him as a person. (Mainly hates him for his free association with Harra, and for keeping diplomacy with the Abyss.) Saeth- Believes him to be a lawless creature unfit for civilized society. Dante- Surprisingly doesn't mind Dante. Believes his inactivity and general noninvolvement to be a product of goodness. Sereanna- Cannot stand her, mainly because he finds her attractive. Trivia *"Workin' on a Pixel Doll, oh, so pretty. He's so cute, blonde hair, blue eyes, white and blue robes. Huh. I wonder what would happen if I give him a red Gem? Bam! I like it-- dude. He should so be Abyssal."- Creator Harra's thought process while making Jhannison's initial reference, before he became a character. *Jhannison alone is the entire reason for Abyssal commoners having blonde hair and blue eyes. Seriously. *He likely came about because Creator Harra had been reading too much TV Tropes and happened upon the Knight Templar page, But that notion is lost to time, and it is said that his personality came from listening to "Nemesis" by VNV Nation too many times. *Jhannison engages in bloodletting as a way of "Bleeding out the Abyssal Blood". Naturally, this method is ineffective, but it's one of his many obsessive means of ensuring he "Stays good". His main preference is his wrists, but if wounds are still healing there, he'll go with his thighs, and occasionally his biceps. This is one of the main reasons he wears Conservative robes (surprisingly, robes more befitting of a woman than a man.) *He believes himself to be Lawful Good, but his over-obsessiveness on the "Lawful" bit causes him to behave in a very evil fashion. Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters